collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Human alteration
“humanity is an incomplete vector of transformation” (p.82). 15 We should always be bringing forward new things. 64 The life of dialectics is the continuous movement toward opposites. Mankind will also finally meet its doom. When the theologians talk about doomsday, they are pessimistic and terrify people. We say the end of mankind is something which will produce something more advanced than mankind. Mankind is still in its infancy. 64 Rather synonymous with ‘human transformation’ and somewhat with ‘human evolution’ (since ‘evolution’ basically means ‘order of change’) — ‘Human alteration’ refers to the change by the human, such as of the human, especially through conscious action — such as through ideologies such as spirituality or technology. It belongs to the more general category of human change and species change, which include social change, all belonging generally to change, or process and dialectics. We regard, to make it distinct from general human change, human alteration as referring especially to conscious human change, including deliberate or directed human change. article: [[Technology as an ideology]; Human teleology.] Alteration is documented to be very important for humans, which seem to have a need for novelty in some sense, if not improvement. Human alteration is unavoidably linked with social change, but we refer to deliberate social change as social alteration and dialectics. The 'New Man '''is a concept that involves "the creation of a new human being" or citizen, often posited as replacing other types human beings or citizens. The utopian conception of this tends to speak of replacing an "un-ideal man." The meaning of a New Man has widely varied and various alternatives have been suggested by a variety of religions and political ideologies, including Christianity, communism, classical liberalism, fascism, and utopian socialism. 18 Types of human alteration have been regarded as e.g. augmentation, modification, improvement, learning, discipline, supplementation, mutilation, medicine, biology, education, evolution (‘human evolution’), revolution, theosis, transcendence, transfiguration, transformation, apotheosis, initiation, ritual, dehumanization, liberation, dialectics, history, progress, breeding, beautification. * Associated concepts: Dialectical change; Historical progress. An ideology of technological human alteration is e.g. ‘transhumanism’, while Buddhism and Christianity, e.g., refer to an ideology of transformation through a certain lifestyle that includes ascetic discipline and strict ethics. Some variants of Christianity and transhumanism, for example, regard the alteration of the human into a certain state to be a teleology — if not ''the human teleology — i.e. the reason for or goal of human existence — while the original Buddhism, as well as the original Christianity, only state the possibility of their end-goals for a minority of humans through a relatively restrictive way of acting. Certain ideas of human alteration have described its conception of the result of the process of human alteration, actual or envisaged, as a new man or ‘The New Man’. They speak of revolutions, new ages or eras, with many referring to their chief concept (e.g. their own) as the supposed final revolution. The doctrines of Paul the Apostle speak of Adam both as the fallen "Old Adam" and a "New Adam" as referring collectively to the fallen Old Man of humanity and a resurrected "New Man" (Ephesians 2:15, The Holy Bible) following Jesus. * See: The New Age; The New Age in Politics; The New Age in the 21st Century. Thomas Paine and William Godwin believed that the spread of liberalism in France and the United States constituted the birth of a New Man and a new era. Utopian socialists such as Henri de Saint-Simon, Charles Fourier and Robert Owen saw a future Golden Age led by a New Man who would reconstruct society. Marxism, though heavily critical of utopianism, postulates the development of a New Man and New Woman in a communist society following the values of a non-essential nature of the state and the importance of freely associated work for the affirmation of a person's humanity. Marxism does not see the New Man/Woman as a goal or prerequisite for achieving full communism, but rather as a product of the social conditions of pure communism. Che Guevara's essay "Socialism and man in Cuba" and Oscar Wilde's The Soul of Man under Socialism are two examples of the 'new man' archetype in socialist literature. "Communism, said Mao, would go through many different phases, experience many revolutions. As Prof. John G. Gurley of Stanford University, a close and sympathetic student of Maoist economics, has observed, Mao does not see Communism as the last stage of world development. Indeed, Mao does not see human beings themselves as the final stage of development, but holds forth the secular and Messianic vision of higher forms of life to come when mankind has died out." Silk 76 Nick Land speaks of human merging or humans being taken over by Artificial Intelligence as being the "final revolution" of sorts for humans. For iterations on that, see e.g. «Gender Acceleration: A Blackpaper» 18 by one n1x with a feminist twist. * Media: «Revolutions: Finished and Unfinished, From Primal to Final», 13. Category:Species change Category:Hominid change Category:Alteration Category:Transhumanism